This project remains in an intense data analysis phase. Several papers involving ocular topics have been published, are in press, or are under preparation. Work to follow up primarily phenotype analyses with genetic analyses is also on-going. [unreadable] [unreadable] Plans to re-examine this cohort in 2010 have been developed, reviewed, and funded. Preparatory work to implement this follow-up examination is underway.[unreadable] [unreadable] The MESA Study has several ancillary studies one of which is this ocular component. Others ancillary studies to MESA include a lung component (funded by NHLBI) and an air pollution component (funded by the EPA). Discussions to integrate and analyze data across various study components have resulted in several paper proposals with manuscripts in process. [unreadable] [unreadable] More information about the MESA Study, including a full list of participating investigators and institutions and a complete list of publications to-date, can be found at http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org.